The Politics of Men and Beasts
by Rumour of an Alchemist
Summary: Alternate Universe. Concerning the part of the centaurs of the Forbidden Forest in the wider magical world. Complementary background material to 'Saint Potter'. Rated 'T' (for now). Opening Notes, Chapter 1, updated with clarification, 12th July 2014. On Hiatus.
1. Before the Eclipse, 10th July, 1991

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter.

Note: The following is set in an alternate universe where some characters and situations have diverged from canon, and is complementary to 'Saint Potter?' The setting of this chapter is a small island off the coast of central America where a group of centaurs are gathering to observe a solar eclipse the following day. The centaurs Bane and Firenze are attending as the representatives of the centaurs of 'The Forbidden Forest'. Firenze has gone off to try and find somewhere to set up their equipment, whilst Bane pays his respects (one-on-one) to 'Chiron' – the Greek centaur with overall charge of this particular gathering. In so much as it matters, all centaurs are assumed to speak a version of Greek, as a common language. This story is rated 'T' for now, but the rating may rise as it progresses.

Further Note (added 12th July, 2014): In this universe at the time of this gathering Bane and Firenze occupy the roles of mentor and student, with Firenze (the younger of the two) being the 'student' — hence Firenze's being sent off to set up the telescopes and so forth whilst Bane (the senior of the two British centaurs) handles the formal business talking to the Greek centaur with oversight of the gathering.

* * *

_Wednesday, 10__th__ July, 1991_

"And how are our British brethren?"

Bane personally disliked the oft-times slightly-superior attitudes which the most important of Greek centaurs frequently showed to any centaur from any other part of the globe; but they carried off 'politely condescending' in a fashion that left one wondering whether it was actually intentional and intended to put others in their place, or entirely accidental and thus impolite to comment upon. Chiron, the representative of the Greek 'High Council' presiding over _this_ particular centaur gathering, was no exception.

"My chief, Magorian, sends his greetings." Bane formally replied. "He sends a scroll of our herd's most significant astronomical observations of the last few months, to correlate with your own." In a manoeuvre which had been much rehearsed, so as not to cause any social embarrassment with fumbling (as Ronan had done last time), Bane reached back into one of the saddlebags that he wore, plucked forth the appropriate scroll, and offered it to Chiron with just the slightest inclination of his head for a moment to show 'proper' deference.

The Greek centaur took the scroll, and actually removed the restraining ribbon and unfurled it to scan it with as much speed as decorum might permit. Bane's senses prickled. Something was clearly in the wind, if the representative of the High Council of Greek centaurs was inspecting the data that Magorian had sent him immediately. British centaurs were regarded as being so much on the fringe of centaur society, that it was out of the question that it could be as a sign of respect or of favour that Magorian's observations merited such rapid attention.

"These observations are… patchy…" Chiron said at length, rolling up the scroll, and sounding both clearly disappointed by the gaps and equally intrigued by what he had read. His air of detached aloofness of minutes earlier had completely disappeared, and he had a businesslike tone of voice now.

"You are aware of our geographical situation, and the difficulty posed by the surrounding mountains and the climate."

"I am aware," Chiron agreed, "but are you not able to construct an observatory point upon an area of ground high enough to at least take some of the surrounding mountains out of the equation?"

"We do not have the luxury of islands surrounded by gulfs of water to keep out the unwanted, and the witches and wizards' International Statute of 'Wizarding Secrecy' is a constant fetter upon us. Whilst we remain down in the valleys, it is much easier to remain hidden from the wider world. If we go up on the mountains – and especially if we were to raise any permanent edifice there – we would be at much greater risk of drawing unwanted attention. And besides that there would be difficulty sparing labour from foraging and ensuring our security to shift stone."

"We could make funds available, perhaps, to hire labour and buy materials." Chiron mused. By 'we' Bane had little doubt that the High Council was meant, but that favours might well be expected in return.

"These are matters above the level that my chief has entrusted me to discuss." Bane said. "If you wish me to carry him a verbal or written offer, private or otherwise, I will do so, but no amount of bought labour or raised stone will do anything about the vagaries of the Scottish weather. Even the Supreme Mugwump has, in recent years, ordered the practice abandoned at the school he presides over of attempting to observe the skies _locally_ as part of scheduled classes."

"Ahh, Hogwarts. The place has recently been much in our deliberations, in Greece." Chiron had switched subjects – and in the process avoided giving any indication for now of whether he wished to send a formal offer of financial assistance to Magorian, Bane noticed. "Not merely as a school, or what passes for a school by human standards, mind – and this is _in confidence_, Bane, for your ears and those of your chief, only – but as one of the few true fortresses of the world in which we are expected to move. Were the Supreme Mugwump not… the 'man'… that he is, I would send strong words of encouragement to your chief to get his front hooves firmly inside the Hogwarts gates as a matter of some priority. But, the Supreme Mugwump _is_ who he is…."

Chiron trailed off thoughtfully.

Already this conversation had gone on considerably longer than Bane had expected or been prepared for. A brief exchange of formal greetings was about all that a British centaur would usually receive from the representative of the Greek High Council upon arrival at one of these events. Yet suddenly the capacity of the herd to which Bane belonged to make astronomical investigations was being enquired after, and hints dropped that the Greek centaurs were interested in improving their star-gazing facilities and that perhaps if a less objectionable wizard than Albus Dumbledore were in residence at Hogwarts that Magorian ought to be making nice to him. All the signs were that Chiron thought that 'something' might be going to come to pass in Britain, which he was trying to reason out a way to turn to maximum (centaur) advantage.

Chiron apparently reached some decision:

"I shall write a private and confidential letter to your chief, Bane, before you return home." Coming from Chiron, in this circumstance, 'private' was coded language for 'this will not represent any official view, and any knowledge of it may well be denied, if publically raised'. It also equally meant, that in theory, Magorian would be free to completely disregard it, and that no official sanction would occur if he did so. "It may be that what we observe tomorrow will influence my final thoughts, but my general intention will be to advise him as I consider appropriate, and then leave it entirely to his discretion what to say or any other actions to take. Oh, and Bane: I am reminding _all_ centaurs, as I greet them today, that though the Supreme Mugwump funds these gatherings, and arranges transportation and security, that we have a _duty_ to only report to him what the entire gathering has debated upon and concluded that it is appropriate for him to hear. Sometimes the messages in the space in between the stars can be unclear, and I have no wish to disturb his mind with anything at this time, unless the entire gathering has agreed that he ought to hear it – and also agreed upon the circumstances under which he may do so. Pass that on to your associate, Firenze, from me."

And with that Chiron waved, to indicate that Bane was dismissed, the impromptu audience effectively now over. Still, it had almost certainly been observed by others, at the gathering, and tongues would soon be wagging, as quiet speculations were exchanged. And what was that bit at the end about? It seemed to Bane, as he politely nodded and turned away, that Chiron expected something _important_ to perhaps be discerned in the heavens during the morrow's eclipse, and that he didn't want any centaur independently spilling the beans to the Supreme Mugwump, until Chiron had haggled with the man for every last favour and promise that he believed he could get out of him – not that _Bane_ would ever want to do the Supreme Mugwump any favours for free…

Bane snorted, and went to discover what clear ground Firenze had managed to find, and see how he was going with setting up the telescopes. And to inform him of Chiron's injunction regarding speaking with the Supreme Mugwump, of course…

* * *

Author Notes:

For this particular universe, I've assumed that there are herds of centaurs here and there in many places round the world, but that they tend to defer to a 'High Council' of centaurs in Greece (Greece being the land where the first centaurs originated in this universe).

Albus Dumbledore, in his capacity of Supreme Mugwump, has by 1991 been paying the Greek centaurs for several years to gather members of their race from around the globe to observe solar eclipses and to report back to him on anything interesting which comes up. Witches and wizards acting for Albus Dumbledore arrange a location where the centaurs can observe each eclipse, ward it to make sure the centaurs aren't disturbed (or cause any breaches of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy by being observed by muggles), and arrange magical transport for centaurs to and from the gatherings.


	2. After the Eclipse, 11th July, 1991

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter.

Note: The following is set in an alternate universe where some characters and situations have diverged from canon, and is complementary to 'Saint Potter?' As with the first chapter, the setting of this chapter is still a small island off the coast of central America where a group of centaurs had gathered to observe a solar eclipse, although the timeline has advanced and it is now the early evening of the day after that of the first chapter. Bane is a silent witness to events in this chapter, Albus Dumbledore having arrived looking for a briefing about the eclipse (which has by now come and gone) and although most of the centaurs having gathered to watch the exchange, Chiron having issued firm instructions that he is the only centaur to do any talking. In so much as it matters, all centaurs are assumed to speak a version of Greek, as a common language. As of early July, 2014, this story is rated 'T' for now, but the rating may rise.

* * *

_Thursday, 11__th__ July, 1991_

"I take it, from all the remarkably tight-lipped faces around here, that something of note has perhaps been observed? I hope that it has caused no dissension as to interpretation between yourselves?" Albus Dumbledore enquired in English.

"Something of note has indeed been observed, beyond the usual signs and trends, but it is of such tremendous potential importance to our kind that it is only for the ears of our closest friends and allies." Chiron replied likewise in English. "Thus there exists doubt as to the wisdom of sharing it with you."

"I was given to understand that when one consulted the centaurs, one could expect a workmanlike report, irrespective of whether the news was either fair or foul for either listener or the one who delivered it."

"That is indeed so, Supreme Mugwump, but you have _not_ consulted us. You have merely organised meetings, that we might have done for ourselves; you have not approached us in our palaces on the Pelopennese heights, with offers of rare tribute, nor come on bended knees to those of our kin who dwell in more rustic settings. There are formal conventions to consultations, and you never once asked if they were waived. So it comes down, since what we have seen is privileged information, to whether you can show that you are our good friend or ally. I will allow that you have put yourself out to some degree, nonetheless, to facilitate these gatherings for us, but that might not be an act of friendship, but perhaps one of appropriate contrition over the base devices and treacherous words that you – or at least your protégé, Sirius Black – employed in dealing with our kin in the lands in which you commonly live."

"I was as much deceived in the Sirius Black situation as your kin were, and in the past made apology for it to those involved."

"You made it to those who lived locally, not to the centaur race as a whole, whose majesty you had offended in so allowing some of our members to be misled and so very nearly put to ill uses. And though it might have been lacking in spirit, your apology to them did at least, I have heard, follow the appropriate forms, which thus removes from you the burden of atoning for that, too. But in following the forms, you showed yourself aware of centaur conventions, and thus you have no grounds to accuse us of bad faith in not sharing anything with you now, in what is after all, not by the book, a formal consultation. And as I said, I consider that the arranging of these gatherings – from which, incidentally, I assume that your prestige has gained greatly by association with us, even though we have had little to say before today, over which you have never once complained – a suitable act of contrition to the entire centaur race for your part in the wrong-doings against centaurs of the British Wizarding War. But I do not consider it a demonstration of friendship or of alliance."

There was a lengthy pause, while the two looked at one another, apparently waiting for one another to say something; it was broken at last by Albus Dumbledore.

"Since you have not spoken of any desire that you wish fulfilled nor given any sign of any other matter you would like to see resolved, I will not insult you, most noble Chiron, by implying that your friendship or alliance could be _bought_. I am pleased to hear that you consider the account on behalf of your entire race over the unfortunate Sirius Black incidents now settled, and so I shall beg your pardon for taking up your time, and depart."

And with that he turned to go.

There was a stunned silence.

"You cannot turn your back on the entire centaur race, Albus Dumbledore! You _need_ us."

"Again, I beg your pardon, most noble Chiron, but you have already indicated that you do not want nor need me; I am not so young as I used to be, but I hope that I am not yet so lacking in hearing as to have mistaken something you spoke for something unsaid, nor in wits to push for friendship or alliance with someone who has given no indication of desire for either. And, being the Supreme Mugwump, I have many other things to be doing with my time other than so disappointing you."

"There is an age of Janus coming, Albus Dumbledore! An age of Janus!" Chiron bellowed, but the other had disapparated, and it was unclear if he could have even heard.

* * *

Author Notes:

Although Bane is, as noted earlier, only a silent observer in this chapter, I consider it worth posting, as background to future events.

Although, in theory, Chiron is usually a competent politician and shrewd negotiator, on this occasion he's misread the situation, mistakenly believing that Albus needs the centaurs' advice sufficiently badly that he will _beg_ them for their help; hence why Chiron is anxious to start playing up adherence to the exact letter of centaur traditions, customs, and expectations, to emphasise that the centaurs don't actually owe Albus any explanations about what observations that they've made. Chiron expects that by doing so, Albus will in response start to offer up all kinds of favours and promises to get the information he wants.

Albus, on the other hand concludes, upon reflection, that although he'd have preferred the centaurs' analysis of the recent eclipse, as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of wizards he's hardly without other options for getting reports from stargazers – albeit ones not nearly so specialised in the field – and that with something so significant, he can probably take the time to fill in most of the gaps in between such lower quality reports himself and save himself both a good deal of stress of lengthy haggling with Chiron and a huge headache in terms of favours that Chiron seems likely to insist upon for the centaurs' cooperation.

Janus, of course, is the two-faced Roman mythological figure who stands at the doorway of times of great change (often including the beginning and end of wars).

The references made to Sirius Black are concerned with actions that (so a later secret trial decided) he carried out on behalf of Lord Voldemort during the British Wizarding War to try and incite conflict between the centaurs of the Forbidden Forest and the British Ministry of Magic.

As a footnote, Chiron technically commits a diplomatic boo-boo in the light of the position that he subsequently adopts, by allowing the discussion he has with Albus to take place in English. Whilst Albus would be within his rights to 'consult' in English, if Chiron actually considers that Albus' role is not that of one seeking a private consultation, but of one seeking friendship/alliance, then Chiron should at least (at the onset) insist on the discussion taking place in the centaurs' version of Greek. Albus could have either objected to that (which, depending on his reasons, would have factored into the later discussions) or fallen into line and continued in Greek, but Chiron still _ought_ to have raised the point, given the direction he later took.


	3. Taking Counsel, 12th July, 1991

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter.

Note: The following is set in an alternate universe where some characters and situations have diverged from canon, and is complementary to 'Saint Potter?' This chapter takes place at the centaur settlement in the 'Forbidden Forest' a short way from Hogwarts where the herd who live in the area have their homes. It takes place the day after the previous chapter, and roughly two after the first chapter. This story is (as of 12th July, 2014) currently rated 'T' although the rating may go up at some later point/chapter.

Further Note: Kassia, from whose perspective this chapter is portrayed, is an original character. In appearance, from the waist up she is a dark-eyed and black haired human woman 'of Grecian extraction', and below the waist dark skinned and black-haired mare. Her personal history is a little complicated, and there will be more on her in the Author Notes at the end of this chapter.

Further Further Note: As of July 12th, 2014, the opening notes of the first chapter have been expanded slightly to comment on a matter pertaining to Bane and Firenze.

* * *

_Friday, 12__th__ July, 1991_

Kassia had _not_ been pleased by her prospective future, half a decade ago, as it had seemed to unroll in front of her in Argos. There were only three roles for female centaurs of breeding age actually _within_ Greek centaur society, and she was hardly suited to be either an elite warrior of one of the Aegean colonies _or_ a prophetess; and unlike most female Greek centaurs, Kassia had not always been raised in their society, and had missed out on being drilled from birth to submit to fulfilling the _other role_ – with the result that she was unwilling to muster the appropriate enthusiasm (or even resigned acceptance) necessary to play such a part.

But then, on her sixteenth birthday, she had been sent as a 'gift' – purportedly in the role of a breeding mare – to join a British herd, and things had started to improve. She had been paired off by the chief of her new herd, Magorian, with a centaur a couple of decades her senior called Bane – only it turned out that what time Bane had to spare from the daily tasks of survival he preferred to spend studying the heavens. Magorian must have known that, but she had been sent out from Greece to be someone's mate, she had duly been 'paired off', and the senior Greek centaurs had no doubt patted one another on the backs that a potentially awkward problem for them had been passed off in a way that allowed them to completely save face.

Life in the forested valleys and mountains of northern Britain was a day to day fight against the wilderness, some of the other occupants of which were potentially highly dangerous (if Kassia _ever_ discovered the idiot responsible for introducing an oversize species of intelligent carnivorous South American spider to the Forbidden Forest, she wanted to give her or him at the very least a darned good kicking), yet it was oddly satisfying – and considerably preferable, to Kassia's mind, to what would have been her likely fate in a forced role or as an outcast back in Greece. The climate here was often much cooler and damper than that of the land of her birth, and she lived in a log cabin in a settlement at the outmost limits of what most centaurs would consider capable of counting as 'civilisation', but there was nobody looking down their noses at her here informing her that right now her sex and age were the only things of importance about her.

And although, in theory, she was free of any obligations to Bane, he was _kind_ to her, and she tended to worry over any period of his unexplained absence.

Right now, as the evening of the day _after_ he should have been back slowly crept across the forest, this wasn't exactly a case of unexplained absence on Bane's part – as a result of a visit late last night by the one Magorian referred to as _The_ wizard of Hogwarts, she knew where Bane was, and even an approximate reason for his having been delayed – but still it bothered her.

There came a sound of hooves on the turf outside the cabin, a brief formal rap on the plaque outside the curtained doorway, and then another centaur was ducking inside.

It was Ronan – the reason, after the inadvertent slight he had given the Greek centaurs at the gathering during the previous eclipse, for Bane's absence to attend this most recent one.

"Bane and Firenze have returned. They have reported to Magorian, and Magorian requests your presence as a matter of some urgency." Ronan informed her.

"Did Bane seem well?" Kassia asked. Centaur etiquette allowed that even in the face of an urgent summons from her chief that she might delay slightly to enquire after her nominal mate's well-being.

"He seemed perturbed." Ronan said. "Whatever tidings he and his pupil carried back with them concerned matters of confidence that they were under instructions not to immediately disclose or reveal to any save Magorian. Bane looked tired, but otherwise physically well."

And that was all that Kassia was going to get out of Ronan.

* * *

In common with the other centaurs of this herd, Magorian dwelt in a rough log cabin – which in his case he had built with his own hands. It was a far cry from the ancientry and elaborateness of the marble-and-cedarwood halls in which his Grecian counterparts dwelt, although it _was_ backed up directly against a crag, out of which a hollow had been painstakingly carved deep into the rock by generations of the centaurs who had lived in this region. It was in this latter chamber, by the light of rushlights, that the chiefs of this herd held their private councils.

Ronan showed Kassia to that very same chamber then departed, drawing the bear-skin curtain between it and Magorian's cabin back behind him, going to stand guard against any outside interruptions or intrusions.

Besides Kassia herself, there were three others present.

Both Bane and Firenze looked tired – the younger centaur occasionally pacing back and forth nervously, and Bane simply looking unbelievably weary and moving no more than was strictly necessary.

Magorian looked profoundly disturbed by whatever had taken place thus far and he was looking over a long scroll when Kassia entered – which he set aside, however, upon detecting her arrival.

"If you would explain again, Bane, for Kassia's benefit." Magorian waved to him.

And so Bane did, patiently going over his experiences of the past few days, from the unusual attitude and greeting he was given by the presiding centaur, Chiron, upon his arrival at the gathering, right through to the belated (and eventual) return by side-along apparition, almost a day late. He went over what he himself had observed during the eclipse, in some detail, and touched on points of interest that other noted stargazers had spotted, crediting each centaur their observations with scrupulous accuracy. And he went over the principle points of the debate which had followed, which had gone on for several hours, until the arrival of the Supreme Mugwump had cut it short. And then he gave a rough account of the encounter between the Supreme Mugwump and Chiron, and its abrupt end. And then he went into the much longer, even more frenetic debate, which had started after _that_, and of Chiron's orders that, pre-arranged timed portkeys or not, _nobody_ was going to leave until matters were discussed to Chiron's quite thorough satisfaction. It was a debate which had gone on for hours, and when it finally closed, must have left dozens of centaurs from around the world facing huge difficulties in returning to their homes, having well and truly missed their portkeys by then.

The telling of this all took quite some time, during which Firenze stopped pacing and tried to adopt an 'at rest' attitude that was not disrespectful to the presence of Magorian.

Once in a while Magorian signalled Bane to pause, whilst he made some adjustment to a rushlight, or consulted on something in a book or scroll. On one occasion he even offered Bane a goblet of water, which the other gratefully accepted and tossed down in a moment.

Bane and Firenze had of course not been reliant upon timed portkeys for their travel, but upon the good graces of the Castellan of Hogwarts, whose personal services and a means of contacting whom by any of his nominated delegates Magorian had insisted upon, once it became clear several eclipses ago that both the Greek centaurs _and_ Albus Dumbledore required the presence of a formal observer from this herd at such gatherings. That insistence was now looking remarkably foresighted, as it had ensured that (once the gathering finally broke up) Bane and Firenze had been able to almost immediately depart the small Pacific island they had been upon. Other centaurs were likely going to be stranded there for several days.

"Chiron screwed up." Magorian said, Bane finally having concluded his narrative, for likely the second time this evening. "Bane and – earlier – Firenze, have reported that even Chiron admitted, in the immediate aftermath of his failed encounter, that he had erred in how he tried to negotiate with Albus Dumbledore. Chiron put most of the blame on the Supreme Mugwump, for acting unreasonably, but Chiron was prepared to allow that he had 'seriously misjudged the man'." Magorian paused, significantly. "Members of the High Council do not _often_ acknowledge that they have made a mistake, and when they do, it is my experience that it is usually not long before they are looking for someone _else_ to fix whatever has gone wrong. There is _no_ doubt in my mind that Athens will soon be looking in this direction, for _us_ to dance attendance upon Albus Dumbledore and to try to patch up what Chiron set awry. Even so, as Bane has recounted, there are particular things which Chiron has made it quite clear that he does _not_ want the Supreme Mugwump to know, except as a last resort, so offended does Chiron feel by the turn that events took. Athens is unlikely to shift position on that, which will likely make the task even harder. And I am sure that Athens will want me to have a _Greek_ centaur at hand, watching everything I do, and telling me when they think that I am going wrong. Now, for the good of centaurs everywhere, I will be prepared to put myself out to some considerable extent, to try and clean up this mess. I feel that in the doing so that it would _not_ be helpful, however, for my having to be constantly taking and waiting upon 'directions' from Athens. Athens has yet to send any emissary out in this direction, though, and I would prefer not to wait until one arrives as a 'special advisor' to 'advise' all my doings. So: I wish to appoint you as a senior advisor to me, Kassia. You are a Greek centaur by origin; the High Council themselves sent you out here to me, almost five years ago. If I am already taking advice from _you_, Athens will have little cause to impose anyone else without embarrassing themselves severely, and I feel that anything which you have to say in this matter will be at least as useful as anything any other centaur from Greece might be able to contribute…"

* * *

Author Notes:

Centaurs &amp; Kassia:

As far as the Saint Potter universe is concerned, I have assumed that centaurs first arose in ancient Greece as a result of experiments by witches and wizards to create improved cavalry troops for the city-states of that time. (Witches and wizards then were not removed from 'muggle' society.) The first centaurs were created by merging witches or wizards and horses (there were a lot of failures and deaths along the way) and although centaurs proved capable of reproducing by 'natural means', becoming in effect a new species in their own right, Greek centaurs retained the secrets and capabilities (although the enchanted objects used in the process have become increasingly less reliable with the centuries) to so 'create' new centaurs to the current day. The process only works on the young, and there are now so few relics left usable for the process that it is usually only attempted a handful of times a century, and only on children with highly favourable destinies.

At one time Kassia was (on her 'human' side) such a child with a potentially propitious destiny (born on the autumn equinox of 1970), and her parents sold her to the Greek centaurs. The transaction actually took place relatively late (usually the centaurs prefer to acquire female children before they learn to talk, but the timing and place of birth of this particular child had amazing potential in centaur eyes), with a result that Kassia had some experience of witch and wizard culture and society (and the norms therein) before she was handed over to the Greek centaurs on her eighth birthday for transformation. She survived the process, but by then had acquired attitudes and experiences of things at odds with what Greek centaur society expects of most of its females of child-bearing age. As she grew-up Kassia became, by Greek centaur standards, an increasingly rebellious 'teenager', and since to simply exile her as an 'outcast' (the usual fate of Greek centaurs who refuse to 'fit in') to a Mediterranean island sized for one was for various reasons not an option, the Greek centaurs sent her to Magorian instead (notionally as a 'breeding mare') figuring that in that weird out-of-the-way place, Britain, she might fit in better, and that if not she'd likely to be too busy in what by centaur standards is a distinctly 'wild and woolly' 'frontier area' (there are still wild dragons and trolls and... other things... in the woods and on the mountains) to cause any bother for anyone.

* * *

General Notes:

Argos (as is Athens) is a place in Greece, assumed in this universe to have a magical population and/or specifically a centaur presence.

When Kassia is thinking of an '...oversize species of intelligent carnivorous South American spider...' she is of course thinking of the acromantulas of the Forbidden Forest, with whom the centaurs in this universe do _not_ get on terribly well. Especially not since the acromantulas are always interested in putting centaur meat on their menu, should an opportunity arise...

A rushlight is a sort of candle or miniature 'torch' (of the flaming variety) created by soaking part of a rush in fat or grease. It seemed to me the sort of thing that centaurs in a relative 'backwater' area like this might use for illumination, since they could make it themselves from things they have to hand.

I went back and forth for a while, wondering what sort of accommodation might be used by the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest (some sort of shelter would be necessary, given the Highland winters) and in the end settled on log cabins. There are *a lot* of trees around, after all, even though the ones most immediately to hand are likely not the most ideal sort. (At the altitude the centaur settlement exists at, I assume a cover of 'magical' deciduous trees.)

Bane and Firenze were equipped with a temporary magical communications device by means of which they were able to notify Severus Snape (the 'Castellan of Hogwarts') first of all that the meeting was over-running and that they would be unable to make the 'scheduled' time he had arranged to collect them by apparition (and could someone please pass that message on to the other centaurs in the Forest?) and subsequently that they _had_ finally finished (once they were done so) and could he please come and pick them up as soon as conveniently possible?

As with previous chapters, I'm trying to convey a sense that (at least when dealing with each other), centaurs operate in general by very strict rules of etiquette. Magorian, under these rules, is not supposed to publicly (or in council) criticise the Greek High Council, unless he is reporting or repeating an admission by a Greek High Council member that said Greek centaur actually got something wrong. He can _write_ whatever he likes in private to the High Council (though it may not do him much good politically to do so) but doing so otherwise is a strict no-no.

Also under these rules, of etiquette and hierarchy, Magorian is supposed to give the utmost weight to any advice that a centaur sent to him by the Greek High Council gives him. (If he's getting conflicting advice from one or more such centaurs, he's free to make up his own mind about which one to pay more attention to.) Some significant centaur herds outside of Greece have 'advisors' from Greece living with them on a practically permanent basis. Magorian's herd live in such 'basic' conditions that it's not been thought worth the bother by the High Council to send an 'official' envoy out to live with them in recent years.


End file.
